Memories of the Past: Halloween Special
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: A new amusement park opens up their Trail of Terror, where the effects and screams are so realistic, they could very much be real.


**A/N Hello fellow Members and Visitors of FF alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with my Halloween one-shot! Ok, an explanation. While this takes place on the Halloween of the same year that Memories of the Past ended on (The last part of the last chapter). If you haven't read Memories of the Past, go ahead, it's a good read, despite the mistakes I made on there. There is a reason why I posted this as a separate one-shot. First of all, the concept of this omake is too different from the original. Second of all, Memories of the Past is done and I want to make a point of that by making this not another chapter. I usually flop on my one-shots, but this might be different as the relationship already has been built up and all that jazz, so it might not be as bad... I'll see from your reviews.**

**While you don't need to read Memories of the Past to read this, it will be nice to learn the significance of certain objects or events mentioned in passing. You will also learn why Naruto is currently living with the Hyuuga's but that is not important to the story either.**

**As for the ages, well since Halloween is passed Naruto's birthday he's one year older than he was where we last left off. So he's 18 Hanabi is still the same age when we last left off, so she's still 12. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters**

**WARNING: This is my first attempt at horror, with that said, good luck reading, this fic may be cringe-inducing. For whatever reason, it may be up to you.**

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga family were watching Scorpion when a commercial from an amusement park came on.<p>

"_**Welcome to the Trail of Terror of the Wonderland Amusement Park! Come and be afraid with realistic effects and screams. This night will surely be the one night that will never leave your nightmares! So come and be prepared to be frightened!"**_

A smile split Hanabi's face "Mommy, daddy, the Wonderland Amusement Park has their trail of terror opened, is it possible that we can go?

Hiashi shook his head. "Do you know how much amusement parks cost to enter?"

Hanabi thought about it for a moment and nodded. "True, it is expensive, and we have to give out candy… maybe next year?

Hitomi smiled at her daughter. "We'll see, if we can go tonight, I'll talk with your father about it."

Naruto smiled. "I'll take her, I have a job, remember?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Naruto's offer. "You sure?"

Naruto shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure.'

Hiashi thought about it then nodded. "Fine, Naruto can take you."

Hanabi jumped up and hugged her father. "Thank you so much!"

Hiashi smiled as he hugged his daughter as well. "You're welcome honey."

Naruto smiled at the happy Hanabi. "Hey, I never heard of that place until recently. Did it just open?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah, like two months ago."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Two months ago huh? I wonder how many people go every day."

Neji shrugged, disinterested. "Don't ask me, I haven't been there once."

Naruto smiled as the show started up again. "Well, we'll find out for you."

* * *

><p>Naruto parked in a space and looked at Hanabi. "Well, we're here!"<p>

Hanabi smiled as she looked at the window. "Well we get to tell Neji that this place really popular." She then turned to Naruto and kissed him, and he kissed back of course, as she held the Lilac Crystal Necklace she wore. "Think we should tell them about our relationship?"

Naruto frowned before kissing her back. "I honestly don't know and truthfully, I don't think any time will be a good time to tell them…"

Hanabi scratched the back of her head, a habit she picked up from Naruto. "Well, that just means you aren't even ready to tell the family, of course, I don't even know if I'm ready to tell my parents that I'm with someone 6 years older than me. I mean, mother would probably be accepting, Neji will probably just freeze up, unable to process the information."

Naruto nodded. "I think we should tie your father up before we tell him the truth. As for your sister…" Naruto shudders at the thought of Hinata finding out.

Hanabi thought about it for a minute. "I really could only guess one of two ways she will react. She'd either kick both of our asses or she'd get real depressed, either way she'd be devastated."

It was common knowledge among the household that Hinata had the biggest thing for Naruto. Hiashi encourages Naruto to say no and Hitomi, being the understanding mother, keeps the open mind. Naruto agreed with that thought. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, you ready to go now?"

Hanabi nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>The two wondered the park, going on rides waiting for night to come, as it is the best time to go through a Trail of Terror. Of course with the season being fall, the night came quickly.<p>

On the way to their destination, Hanabi side glanced at one of the food stands then looked at Naruto. "Hey, before we go, let's get something to eat."

Naruto looked at the prices and cringed. "Do you know how much a hamburger is?"

Hanabi looked up at the prices and cringed as well. "15 dollars? For a burger?"

Naruto got a look in the back of the stand, looking at the boxes in the back. "Wonderland Meat! A special kind of meat!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "The meat better be pretty damned special to cost 15 dollars."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed. "We could stop somewhere after the trail."

Hanabi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, to some place that does not sell "special" meat for 15 dollars…"

Naruto started walking, this time holding Hanabi's hand. "We'll figure it out, in the meantime, let's get scared… I hope that we don't get stuck behind some bimbos that scream every time something jumps out. They ruin everything."

Hanabi could not agree more. The last trail of terror she went to, the fun was ruined because of that exact reason. "Me too."

Naruto smiled as he stopped before a sign. "'WARNING: You may not come back!' Festive…"

Hanabi pointed out other signs that were all similar, including a rusty 'No Trespassing' sign. It was just a cheap way to build the tension up. "Well it looks like we could be next if we hurry up."

"GAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AH!" Naruto jumped into the air as he felt claw like hands grip his shoulders. "Hanabi! Why didn't you warn me!?"

Hanabi giggled. "Because it's funny to see you scared."

Naruto mumbled something about evil girls.

Hanabi's smug face was suddenly wiped when mist was sprayed out of a nearby pipe in a hissing sound. "Gah!"

Naruto smirked. "Now I think we're even."

Hanabi sighed, motioning for Naruto to move. "Come on, let's move on."

* * *

><p>As the couple moved on, the scares slowly transformed from jumping out and surprises to complete creepiness and horror. In fact the second to last stop featured a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE STOP STARING THIS ISN'T-" Before she could finish her sentence, the girl was pushed into a wood chipper, spraying blood everywhere as the girl's screams echoed louder than the machine.<p>

Hanabi shivered a little. "W-Wow, they weren't kidding about the realistic effects and screams. How much fake blood did they use?"

Naruto shrugged, trying to pull off the macho guy kind of thing even though he too was affected by such a site. It wasn't as much for him but for Hanabi he actually questioned the wisdom of putting such a show, open to everyone. Hell, he was shaken and that only happens very rarely. "A lot apparently… come on, let's get moving."

Hanabi nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah lets."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Hanabi's shoulder, giving her comfort as they proceeded to the exit. A man in a bloody clown costume. "One victim at a time, or your life forever is forfeit!"

Hanabi let go before weakly smiling. "You go first."

Naruto nodded and walked in. Inside the hallway, it was pitch black, the only thing guiding him was the railing, until flashes of light and sounds of thunder appeared in unison. A deep growling voice laughed then spoke. _**"It seems you have survived the experience. Now go and re-experience them in your nightmares! MUAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Naruto just continued, slightly unnerved at this presentation. He was certainly going to have a nightmare of that girl, even though he knew it was all fake.

Naruto finally made it out the exit and turned around and waited for Hanabi. A few minutes later, the door opened and a complete stranger walked out. Concerned he walked up to the man, recognizing him as part of the group. "Hey, do you know that girl who was with me? Did she go in."

The man nodded. "Yeah, she did she should have come out… Hey are you ok?"

Naruto nodded, waving the man to go on. "Yeah, I'm alright…"

When the man left Naruto frantically burst through the door and began shouting her name , trying to get visual on her as the light flashed periodically. "Hanabi? Hanabi! Are you here!?"

Naruto's heart started racing. _No, no, no… This can't be happening! Where is she!?_

* * *

><p>Hanabi's eyes slowly opened. "Huhn? Where am I?" She tried to move, but couldn't. She was restrained. "What? What's happening!? Naruto? Naruto! Where are you! It was only after looking around did she realize that she was tied up on a pole, facing a wood chipper, the same wood chipper that she thought was a prop, but she could clearly see that all the internal parts were there. A thousand questions reeled through her mind.<p>

_What's happening!? This… This can't be real! How is this even possible!? I must be having a nightmare. I'm in Naruto's car sleeping, having a nightmare! But wait, that's not right, the last thing I remember was going through that hallway before something covered my mouth and after that… I woke up here. So what are they going to do!?_ "Naruto! Where are you!? NARUTO HELP ME!"

* * *

><p>Naruto bumped by a person going through the hallway. "Sorry!"<p>

Before the man could respond he came out of the entrance and the worker in the Clown Costume screamed. "Hey! You weren't supposed to come back through here!"

Naruto glared at the man as he jacked him up against the wall. "Where is she!?"

The man shook his head frightened. "Where is who? I don't know who you are talking about!?"

Naruto growled and tightened his hold on the man's collar. "Hanabi! The girl that was with me! Where is she!?"

The man shook his head. "I don't know, she went in and she should have come out!"

"NARUTO HELP ME!"

Naruto's eye widened when he heard that voice and scream. He knew who it was as his hear dropped. "No…"

He dropped the clown and ran past the gathered crowd and ran down the trail. Naruto made it to the place with wood chipper and saw Hanabi struggling as the man with the faceless mask began cutting the rope tying her. With an extra burst of speed, he sprinted down to his girlfriend "Hanabi! Let her go you fucking bastard!"

As Naruto ran past the corner he spotted the next group walking down the hallway. "Son of a bitch!"

Hanabi struggled, biting the man as he brought her closer to the wood chipper. "NO! PLEASE! STOP IT! NARUTO! HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Just before the faceless mask man swung Hanabi's legs in, Naruto tackled him. He quickly picked up Hanabi and ran past the curtain but immediately found himself falling down a hole, or rather an opened trap door. He kept his hand over Hanabi's mouth and hers hand over his mouth as they held their breaths, hoping the faceless mask man wouldn't look down here. After a few seconds, they heard the man run into the woods.

With a relieved sigh, Naruto began holding the crying Hanabi. "Everything's going to be okay now. I got you. No one's going to hurt you."

Hanabi sniffled as she forced herself to calm down. Now was not the time to cry. They still needed to escape. "L-Let's get out of here."

Naruto nodded. "So I was thinking we should go through that door."

Hanabi looked around the small circular room they dropped in and noticed the rusty door behind her. Hanabi's jaw almost dropped off her face. "Are insane!? This is how people in horror movies die!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I think there's more than just kidnapping and killing going on! Where is everything going after being dropped into that wood chipper? This is our best chance to find everything out."

Hanabi thought about it for a moment. "We might regret for finding out too much, I think it'll be better if we just climb up this ladder."

Naruto frowned. "They will be looking for us and when they do, they will kill us. Popping our head above ground is the last thing we need to do."

Hanabi took a deep breath. What was supposed to be nice time between them turned into a deadly game of hide and go seek. "Alright fine, but I have a feeling that we will regret what we will find in here."

Naruto gulped as he turned the knob and opened the door, revealing a stench most foul and a giant room filled with a giant tub of meat, conveyer belts and giant ovens. On the other side of the room was a door and next to it were boxes that were stacked on top of each other. Each box had the same label; _Wonderland Meat! A special kind of meat!_

Hanabi glanced at the giant tub of meat and suddenly felt her stomach churn. "Oh Kami! I think I'm going to be sick!"

Naruto looked closer at the meat and saw there were shredded clothes and bones in there. His eyes widened in horror as he figured out what it was. "W-Wait… we have to record this… For proof."

Hanabi nodded in agreement. "Just do it quickly I don't want to be here longer than I want to be."

Naruto took out his phone and started his recording. "October 31st, 2 months after Wonderland was opened to the public. I, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto pointed the camera to himself then to Hanabi. "And Hanabi Hyuuga have accidentally discovered this underground facility. It is right underneath the wood chipper part of their Terror Trails. Over there are the boxes they use to store the meat, there is the conveyor belt that brings the meat through the oven. Of course here is where they separate the meat from whatever else may be in there. Where does it come from you ask? Here, this giant tub of meat and I'm guessing the meat comes from above." Naruto pointed his phone up just in time to hear the screaming begin.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! NONONONOOOOOO-"

A sound of shredding and a fresh pile of meat appeared from the vent above and splashed into the tub.

Both Naruto and Hanabi suddenly puked all over the floor. Hanabi gasped as she tried to recover. "I think you got everything you needed. A label and the entire facility, let's get the hell out of here!"

Naruto nodded as he ended the video. "Yeah, you're right. We have to tell someone about this."

The two quickly made their way out the facility and up the ladder, with Naruto first. If they were waiting outside, he would be the one to get shot, not Hanabi. Naruto snuck his head out and looked around. "Ok, the cost is clear, let's go."

Hanabi nodded as she followed Naruto out and into the bushes. Unfortunately they did not make it half way their when they heard a shout. "Hey! I found them!"

Naruto and Hanabi took a quick glance before they realized that one of the park security guards had spotted them. They did not need to think on what to do next. They knew what to do next and that was to run.

Immediately after they took off, two security guards appeared next to the first one. "Where are they?"

The first one pointed at the two retreating forms. "Over there! They discovered this park's secret! After them!"

The two guards nodded and began pursuit.

Naruto noticed that Hanabi was lagging a bit behind so he dropped back a bit and picked her up so he could carry her piggy back. "We have to avoid the main entrance and exit! We'll have to climb one of the fences out of here!"

Hanabi nodded held onto Naruto so she would not fall off. _Oh Kami, I hope we make it out of this alive!_

The guards were slowly catching up as Naruto made it back to the park itself and bolted to the fence. "Dammit! They're gaining on us!"

Hanabi's lip quivered. "It's me isn't it? I'm slowing you down…"

Naruto shook his head. "No, you are not slowing me down. If anything, you're making me go faster!"

Hanabi dropped her chin on his shoulder. "How?"

Naruto smiled as he reached the fence, which is when Hanabi jumped off and the two began climbing the fence. "Because I love you."

Hanabi smiled as well as they made it over just in time for the guards to make it to the fence. "I love you too."

"Cease your running or we will shoot!"

Neither Naruto nor Hanabi looked back as they continued hauling ass.

That is when the guard at the fence took aim and shoot.

Naruto suddenly felt searing hot pain shoot up his leg. "Dammit!"

Hanabi immediately stopped and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, helping him get out of there. "Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto nodded as they made it to the parking lot. "Yeah, I was just shot. Luckily it was in the left leg, I'll need the right to drive."

Hanabi frowned as they approached the car. "You'll bleed out though."

Naruto shook his head. "We'll get in the car and you call the police as I drive to the Konoha Police Station. Tell the operator to call in an ambulance, that someone who is injured is shortly about to arrive to report something that may have to involve the FBI."

Hanabi nodded as she opened the driver's door as Naruto fished out his key from his pocket then used them to turn on the car. Hanabi quickly closed the door and ran to the passenger side of the car.

She closed the door and Naruto quickly pulled off. Just in time too as the Park Security cars came flying out of the drive way leading up to the park. "Step on it!"

Naruto nodded as he moved around the parking lot and just as the park security was about to ram Naruto's car, he made it. Naruto leaned back and sighed in relief. The park Security had no jurisdiction outside of the park. Hanabi dialed the number and waited for the operator to pick up. "Yes, we need you to call an ambulance to the Konoha Police Station as someone is injured and we have to report something that may have to involve the FBI. Yes, we are on our way… About 2 minutes at the speed we're going. Of course we're speeding! This is really important. 35hr-uj132. Ok I will stay on. We are just passing Kage Avenue… Alright, thank you! I'll stay on."

Naruto sped through the streets concentrating on not hitting anything. "What did the operator say?"

Hanabi sighed. "We'll have police escorts."

Naruto nodded as he heard the sirens. "Sweet!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was on the phone nodding. "Yes mother, we are fine! Well physically at least, mentally I'm not sure… I'll ask her if she's ok with that. Yes, I love you too! Ok we'll be there within the hour. Yes! Alright bye!"<p>

Naruto hung up the phone. "Damn can she talk! Hanabi, are you ok sleeping by yourself in your room like usual?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No… can you hold me as I sleep tonight? And how's your leg?"

Naruto kissed Hanabi's forehead then hugged her. "I will." _Poor girl, she already two close-death experiences and now this? The only reason she would be able to grow up without going insane is because she has people who love her. Hanabi, I will hold you close, I will not let this experience be the one to ruin you, nor any other experience. I will make sure you grow up with a good head. _"And it's fine." The ambulance arrived at the same time Naruto did. The EMT extracted the bullet and bandaged it up. He was offered to got the hospital, in case more damage was done. Naruto denied the offer, saying he will go in tomorrow

Hanabi weakly smiled as she leaned into Naruto's embrace. "Good, I will need it."

All of a sudden Hanabi broke down crying into Naruto's chest. "I was so scared and when I realized what those horrible people were actually doing in that room, I… I felt so horrible. I mean I SAW other people eating that meat. They were eating… they were eating… Oh Kami!"

Naruto rest his chin on top of her head rocking her, comforting her. "It's ok, you didn't eat any did you?"

Hanabi shook her head as she continued crying. "No I didn't, but still… Why… How could they such a thing?"

Naruto began rubbing the back of her head, holding her close. "I know, it's terrible. It's something we may never be able to forget, but we are still alive no?"

It took a minute for Hanabi to reduce her crying to sniffling and hiccups. "Thank you Naruto, I needed that. Oh Kami, I think I'm going to have nightmares about this. Just like with the Lion and that crash."

Naruto nodded. "I know, and I'll be there for you. Right by your side to help you through it."

Hanabi smiled as she hugged Naruto.

The door opened to reveal the FBI agent they were just talking to. "So, we have processed the video recorded on the phone, it appears to be legit and other agents have discovered the underground facility you spoke of. Wonderland has been shut down and everyone working there has been arrested. We are currently working on finding any affiliate personal. We have to thank you two for helping stopping these people."

Naruto shook his head "It's no problem."

The agent frowned. "I don't think you understand what you did. If that park continued to run then who knows how many more people would have died. Sure a pattern would have shown up, but that would have been much later. You have saved many lives today and you should be proud. Ah yes! Your reward! Hundreds of people already died because of this atrocity and no doubt thousands more would have if you didn't find anything, we shall give you 10 million dollars, and we could give you sessions with the best therapist we have."

Naruto nodded. "We're going to need it… Wait did you say 10 MILLION!?

The agent nodded. "Yes, you have saved tens of thousands if not thousands. As we speak the ones we have captured thanks to you are currently being interrogated. So far we have found out nothing. I personally think that the guy who was running this thing had no other venues planned, which is good."

Hanabi stared in awe at the bag of money that was handed to Naruto. "Th-Thank you sir."

Naruto smiled. "Yes thank you, we will use this money well."

The agent nodded and smiled. "I'm sure you will. I think we can let you two go now, Thanks for what you have done and goodbye."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Hanabi entered through the door, they were suddenly tackled by the whole family with hugs.<p>

After minutes of an onslaught of 'What happened?' and 'Are you alright?' Naruto looked down at Hanabi and it seemed like she was ready to break down. He had to stop the questioning, he too was getting overwhelmed. "STOP IT!"

That shut everyone up. Naruto looked at everyone in the room. "Listen, Hanabi and I went through a rough time. I don't know if we can ever recover from what we saw, but drowning and overwhelming us with questions is not going to help. So please, I beg of you to leave us alone. I want to get a shower then go to bed and get this whole day over with. I'm pretty sure Hanabi wants the same. We'll be sleeping in the same bed. She told me that she would not be able to sleep alone tonight. That tells me how much she really was affected. So please leave us alone for tonight and probably for the next few days. We will need a lot of time before we can talk about what happened. Ok?"

Hinata looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

Hitomi sadly smiled. "Take all the time you need."

Neji then noticed the bag Naruto was holding. "Hey, what's in that bag?"

Naruto sighed. "I said no more questions! Besides if I answered that question, everyone will explode into questions again. So please, leave us alone."

Hiashi nodded. "Alright, we'll let you rest."

Naruto and Hanabi nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Naruto wrapped the warm blanket around the both of them and held Hanabi tightly as he tried to not cry, but was failing miserably. "I'm sorry, I just held this in all night… But now that I am no longer moving or doing something, all I can think about is what happened. No! I shouldn't cry! I'm supposed to be strong for you."<p>

Hanabi wrapped her arms around Naruto. "It's ok to cry. Just let it go, just like I did at the station.

It was a minute before Naruto calmed down. "I'm sorry, I'm the one that's supposed to comfort you, not the other way around."

Hanabi shook her head. "What we saw was terrible. The fact that what we saw was someone dying, and then later realizing what they do with the remains is nothing short of horrifying. I'm surprised you managed to hold it all in until now. Anybody who went through what we did would probably have cried as well. So don't worry about it. Just lie down and go to sleep. I know you need me as much as I need you. No one we know we went through the same thing we did. Yes, we are going to have one of the best therapists out there, but in the end we are the only ones that can help each other."

Naruto smiled as held Hanabi close to him and kissed her. "You're right, but for now let's sleep. I love you."

Hanabi smiled as she kissed back. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So... what did you all think? Like I said one-shots are not my specialty, but I still want to know how I did. Did I put too much hurt/comfort in here? Did I not put enough horror?**

**Don't forget to R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
